Field
This invention relates in general to computer processing systems and more specifically to a processing system having a wake-up pad with reduced power requirements.
Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for microprocessor devices to consume as little power as possible. To this end, microcontrollers implement standby or sleep domains which keep part of the device alive in one or more different low power modes, while other components are powered down to avoid consuming any power. A wake-up signal can be sent to the microcontroller to request the controller to come out of a low power mode. To detect the wake-up signal, voltage is supplied to the input/output circuit that samples the wake-up signal. The board regulator supplying the power to the input/output circuit therefore must remain operational even though other components are powered down. The regulator circuit and the input/output circuit associated an input/output pad that receives the wake-up signal continue to consume current even in low power modes.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.